shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kieran Mitchell
Kieran Mitchell is a fictional character on Shortland Street, and is portrayed by English actor Adam Rickitt. He owns the The IV bar and restaurant. Kieran arrived in Ferndale late June 2007. He was described as a very mysterious man. He travelled to Thailand before he arrived in Ferndale where he was a pimp. When he first came to Ferndale both Libby Jeffries and Claire Solomon took a liking to him. In the end Kieran chose Libby but he and Claire hung out and eventually Libby caught Kieran in bed with Claire. Soon afterwards, Claire was the first victim of the "Ferndale Strangler" and Kieran became the number one suspect, but it was later revealed that Joey Henderson was the serial killer. Kieran has been trying to win Libby back because he still loves her and he knows she does but she doesn't want to admit it. Kieran has lately got into a battle with Libby about healthy eating. Libby has made the hospital fat free and Kieran has done the exact opposite at the I.V. http://www.streettalk.co.nz/forum/discussion/3462/the-tv-guide-extra-dec-2007-sparks-fly/ Kieran was one of the last people to see Joey Henderson (serial killer) before his death and he himself believes he is a lot like Joey and confessed to Libby Jeffries that everyone thought he was capable of murdering Claire Solomon, and that he himself thought he was capable of murder. After Joey Henderson's death, Kieran has believed he is a lot like Joey, and believed that Libby is better of with Sunil Kumari (who Libby is using to make Kieran jealous). However lately Libby has shaken Sunil off, and Kieran and Libby are in a very dtrong relationship. Kieran argued with his brother Sid Mitchell at the 2009 Christmas Party, and Sid sped off with the intention of burning down The IV. Neither he nor Kieran knew Kieran's fiancee Sophie McKay was asleep in a room above the bar. As Kieran's car was parked in, he took a car belonging to Rachel McKenna while Rachel was passed out in the passenger seat. Kieran, stressed, looked away from the road to light a cigarette, and hit something. He got out of the car and looked into the bushes. He then moved Rachel into the drivers seat and ran off. It was then revealed to the viewer that he had hit Morgan Braithwaite, who had been searching for Tania Jeffries. Rachel took the blame, but Kieran is still racked with guilt, and it is putting strain of his relationship with Sophie. Whilst Sophie was in a relationship with Ash, one of her tutors, Kieran planned on moving away and selling the IV. When Kieran overheard that Ashton had began to stalk Sophie, Kieran tortured Ash, in order to protect her. Kierans true identity is revealed when he proceeds to kill Ash, attempting to drown him but his plans come to a hault with the arrival of the police. Sophie finds out and insists that Kieran is worse then Ash and orders him to stay out of her life. After learning about the death of Sid, Kieran walks out of the IV. He stops in the middle of the path and begins to cry, but then a car pulls up behind him and Russel Turner (AKA White Dragon) and his gang. Dragon and his thugs bring out Sid who is alive.Dragon declares he will torture Sid in front of Kieran, however the two brothers escape however with the gang hot on their heels. References External links * Kieran Mitchell's profile at tvnz.co.nz *Kieran Mitchell's Profile at StreetTalk Category:Hospitality workers